Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to formation of silicon oxycarbonitride (SiOCN) films having desirable chemical resistance properties.
Description of the Related Art
There is increasing need for dielectric materials with relatively low dielectric constant (k) values and relatively low acid-based wet etch rates. Silicon oxycarbonitride may satisfy certain of these requirements. Typically, deposition processes for SiOCN require precursors comprising halides and/or oxygen plasma.